A Door For Lock
by PaperHairCut
Summary: It's about Lock, the kid with the devil mask, from NBC, when he's 16. He explores some holiday doors like Jack did.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_A Taste of Lock_

As I'm walking through the woods, the very same one's Jack to discover the holiday doors so many years ago, I can't stop thinking about last night. It was terrible, one of the worst nights ever. Almost as bad as the Sandy Claws incident.

I had a huge fight with Shock and Barrel. Apparently, they'd been wanting to talk to me for a while because I've been "changing" so much. So, last night, they confronted me. Ugh, it was bad. They told me they didn't like who I was becoming. They said I wasn't necessarily becoming a bad person, but just too different from them. But it's not my fault, really. I mean, I think I'm just maturing more. They still like to trick-or-treat and things like that, but I'm just not into that anymore. It's for little kids.

Sure, sure, we were known as "Halloween's finest trick-or-treaters" for the longest time, but I just think it's time to give up on that. I mean, we can't do that forever. I still love Halloween and all, but I'm just curious to see what other holidays are out there. Kind of like how Jack was, years ago.

I just think some things need to change in my life. I'm sort of disgusted with my life right now. After Oogie Boogie got destroyed, there's been nothing to do, no action anymore. Halloween Town suddenly got, well, boring…


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_The Ring_

So, after all this walking I'm doing, I'm still not seeing any doors. Maybe Halloween Town got rid of them or something, to stop any other incidents from happening. But I'm not giving up. I want to see other Holidays. Or maybe, just maybe, I could create my own Holiday. I could call it, "Lock Day".

No. That's stupid. I can think of something else, I guess.

I glance around at the trees, wondering. Wondering why I'm even doing this. I mean, I can get in huge trouble for this. Jack can get extremely pissed. But he really shouldn't. He felt the exact same way before. I mean sure, I'm only 16, and he was older, but still, he knows what this feels like. And besides, it's not like I'm going to screw it all up, right? Geez, I just hope everything will turn out okay.

Or maybe it won't have to. Maybe I'll find a better holiday then Halloween. I mean, all Halloween is, is dressing up in costumes and scaring people. How fun is that? Actually, it's really fun and I like it a lot. But that's not the point. I just wish, that Shock and Barrel could understand how I feel.

Just then, I notice a clearing, surrounded by a ring of trees. All of them have doors. This is it. My chance, my possibly one and only chance. Shock and Barrel don't care I left, and no one else knows I'm gone. I'm completely alone, free to explore any holiday I feel like. I'm so excited.

I scan the trees, searching for an appealing door. I notice a couple interesting ones. One has a pink heart, another has some time of green plant on it, and the last one has a strange colorful jester's type hat. I see the Easter door, from when we accidentally captured the Easter Bunny, and Christmas Town. Those were not very interesting to me. So, maybe I'll try one of those three doors out.

I step forward, my foot lands on a leaf, and crunches. I inspect the area, for some reason, seemingly paranoid that someone is watching me. How stupid of me. There's no one here. Like I said earlier, I'm completely alone and no one knows I left. And no one cares, anyways. I begin my march forward, my legs carrying me to the nearest door I like. My hand closes into a grasp on the brass knob of the green-plant door, I slowly twist it, and my heart is racing.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Smile Big_

My eyelids are flickering, and I'm unsure. Unsure about where I am. I'm forcing my eyes completely open, and glancing around. I'm in an endless green meadow, full of green-type plants. They are the same as the door. I reach forward, and pluck one out. I carry it close to my eye, and discover it has four little leafs on the tip. I twirl it around on my fingers, intrigued by the tiny plant. It smells good, too. Better than stale candy. I bring it to my tongue, and taste it. Whoa! Okay, it definitely does not taste better than candy. Not even stale candy. Well, maybe better than black licorice. Yuck. That's Barrel's──

"Hi there!" A tiny man that wears green clothes was leaping out in front of me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Waaaah!" Is the only sound I manage to let out. I'm startled, though.

"Welcome to St. Patrick's Day Ville! I'm Riley O' Riley! Welcome!" His face is stretched out strangely by his wide smile.

"Um… thank you. I'm, um, Lock." I'm not really sure how to react to a spirit like this. The souls back in Halloween Town are much less energetic, and not at all cheerful. Well, except for Sally.

"Hi Lock! Where are you from? What brings you here? What would you like to know? Can I show you around? Would you like to stay for St. Patrick's Day?"

This is too many questions at once for me. I try to answer them all. "Um… I'm from Halloween Town. I… I thought you had an interesting door. I guess, I would like to know what St. Patrick's Day is. Sure, I would love for you to show me around. And, yeah, I can stay for the holiday day." Wow. This was a mouthful.

"Great!" He reaches out and grabs my hand, lifting me to my feet with surprising strength. He begins pulling me through the green at our feet. "St. Patrick's Day is all about honoring St. Patrick! He was one of the Patron Saints of Ireland! It's also a feast day! We eat food, and wear green! Isn't that exciting? Huh, huh?"

This little guy sure is a lot to take. "Um… yes. Yes, it's very exciting. So, when does this feast day take place?"

"Why, it's tomorrow, little lad!" His grin is becoming even lengthier, which doesn't seem possible.

"Oh. Oh, great! Well, I'll be here for it, then." I'm really not sure what to say.

He just pulls on my arm harder, dragging me through the plant desert. I'm about to ask if we will ever reach an actual town, but then my eyes spot one. It's large, alive, and green. Everything is green. And, it's alive with life. I could see tiny people dancing around and singing, merrily. We are seeming to be walking quite fast, as the minute buildings are approaching at a racing pulse.

Suddenly, we are in a small room, beaming with faces of other tiny people. I spin around, examining all of them. They all look the same. They consist of orange-red hair, green clothes, and a smile bigger then their own bodies. It's sort of scary. But maybe it's just because I'm used to such solemn moods. Is everyone else in the other holidays like this?

"Look at him! He's fascinating!" A voice projected from the crowd, and I can't tell from where. It's completely overwhelming to wake up in a strange field, be whisked away into a village by a tiny, cheerful man, and suddenly in a green room cramped with smiling people.

I can feel a puzzled expression on my face. This is different for the people, I can tell.

"What's wrong with him? Hey, you, smile big!" I see a stubby little finger pointing towards me.

"Um… I'm sorry. This is all just completely new to me. I'm not really sure how to react to your cheerfulness." I decide to be honest with them.

They look surprised. "What is Halloween Town like? Is it not a happy place?" I keep hearing voices from all over the room, not sure where they're coming from.

"Well… it's quite sorrowful, I guess. There's a lot of death and scaring." Everyone in the room suddenly becomes horrified. I instantly regret telling them this.

"No, no! You guys shouldn't feel bad for me! Just, um… smile big! That's why I came here. To learn other things, like being happy." The people are silent still, but I can see smiles sprouting back.

Then, a bell begins ringing, echoing through the crowded, green room. All the green people begin running around, and I feel a hand grasp mine. I look down and see that it's Riley O' Riley.

"Riley, what's happening?" I ask, confused.

"It's the end of the day!" he shouts through the buzz of scrambling about. "The feast is today, later on today! It's so exhilarating!"

He drags me through the small doorway, cramped by people, and out onto the street. It's exactly like the meadow, with green everywhere. Tiny green people are scurrying about, everywhere, in one direction. This is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Preparation_

I'm waking up, squirming in a tiny green bed. I think about last night. I remember being scurried through crowded streets, into Riley's empty house. When I glance around, I'm suddenly grateful for being alone. I'm sure that Riley is in the next room, but I'm just ecstatic that I'm away from the cramped room and rapid-moving streets. Last night was the most over-whelming experience of my life. Probably even more than my first Halloween. Is every other holiday like this? God, I hope not. This is just too insane for me.

But that doesn't mean I miss Halloween Town. Shock and Barrel don't care about me anymore, and no one else cares about me like they did anyways. I stand up, the fuzzy green comforter sliding off me, piling on the floor. It makes a slight noise, almost one I can't hear, and yet Riley stumbles in with a worried look spilling across his face. When he sees me stare at him in confusion, he just smiles and slips away back to his room. I still don't know what's going on, and I want to know now.

First off, why wasn't this room filled with hundreds of tiny people dressed in green? Second, how did he hear that small noise the blanket made, why was he worried, and why did he just disappear like that? Not much was making sense in this bizarre holiday world. Hopefully things would come together.

Maybe this was how Sandy Claws felt. Oh wow, it must be. No wonder he was so freaked out. Well, it must have been worse for him, being kidnapped and sent to Oogie Boogie and all. But it must not have been this insane. Oogie Boogie basically explained what was going on. But so far, I have no clue as to what could happen next. Did these strange people treat every new-comer with this attitude?

"Good morning!" this voice seems as if generated in my own mind. It cam from the opposite side of the room as the doorway to Riley's room. What was going on here?

I glance up and Riley is sitting on the window sill, panting. "Good morning. Um… what's going on? How come you are out of breath?" I decide I want answers now, and I'm not wasting any time by dodging around to get the answers. No matter how strange or mean I sound demanding them.

Riley is puzzled. "I told you."

I am now puzzled. "No, no you didn't."

"Yes, yes I did."

"Um, I'm pretty sure you didn't." What is he doing?

"We're having our feast, silly!" His face is now exploding with joy.

"Oh, well I knew that!" How stupid does Riley think I am?

"Then what's wrong, lad?"

"Why is everything here so rushed, and strange, and over-whelming?" I basically speak the emotions that I'm feeling.

"Because of…" his bright face is twisting into stone. "I'm sorry…"

"What? Why are you apologizing?" I am seriously extremely confused.

"Because… you're my hostage." I expect him to laugh, as if the words that just recently spilled out were a joke. But his expression stayed stationary.

"Wha… what?"

"Well, I might as well just tell you. You yourself said St. Patrick's Day was exciting, right?"

"Um… yes, but I never said I wanted you to capture me!"

"And, you said that Halloween Town was so solemn, like the opposite of us, right?" What is this freak talking about?

"Uh… yeah?" I am now afraid to answer him.

"So… we decided to capture a few of your people. And eventually take all of them. And force all of you to stay here and become like us."

Are the words in his mouth even real? Am I dreaming? Is this Alice in Wonderland?

It's silent, now. Neither of us knows what to say. I know he disobeyed his orders by telling me their plan, and I have no idea how to react to it. I glimpse behind him, noticing the open door. I quickly shoot my eyes to the ground, trying to not lead him on about my thoughts of escaping.

He must not have caught on, for he still stands here silent. Without knowing my actions, I lurch forward, smashing my hand in his nose, knocking him down with force with blood trickling down his shrunken face.

I shot through the door, completely disoriented. I have no possible clue where I am. I know I can't afford to be still, so I fly through random rooms, searching for the outside door. As my legs carry me, I catch snaps of multi shades of green objects, whizzing by in a blur. And without notice, I ram my face into a wall, falling backwards on my spine. My stomach lurches upward from the pain. With upside-down eyes, I spot Riley flying even faster through the house, towards me with furious eyes, and blood puddling in drops on the floor passing by him.

I leap up, realizing the door was a tall as Riley, so I crouched down, punched it open, and rolled out. I jumped up instantly and ran for dear life. I pass by all the buildings with no problem, only to be left with the abundant meadow. My feet squashing the poor, unsuspecting four-leafed plants. No one even told me what they are called, which surprised me, since Riley was so forward when we were in the meadow.

I can swear this is the smallest place in the world. Again, I trip over some object, lying below the plants, and I fly up and sucked down hard on my cheek bone. I groan and turn up, flashing my eyes towards the object.

It was Dr. Finklestein.

"Dr. Finklestein?" I ask him, even though I'm already positive it's him.

"Who is that?" he squirms around and faces me. "Lock?"

"Yeah. What's going on? Did they capture you?" I already know these answers, though.

"I have no idea. That wretched Sally was supposed to be making me dinner, but she never came. So I was alone, because Jewel was with the witches, and suddenly I'm yanked out of my wheelchair and thrown on this grass."

"Oh no. They are already starting!" I shout.

"Starting what?"

"These freaks are going to try to take over Halloween Town. They are going to capture us all. We need to prepare."

He looks at me with concerned eyes. I have only known Dr. Finklestein as a cranky, old man that was selfish and mean. But, my perception has changed, just from the look on his face. He was truly worried for the residents in Halloween Town, which I never thought he cared. So, maybe Halloween Town did care about me? Do they just hide their true emotions because we are supposed to be intimidating and scary? Oh wow. Today has been a mystery rapidly revealing.

* * *

hey! sorry if this story makes no sense whatsoever, or if its just plain stupid  
let me know if you like it or hate it, okay?  
thanks!  
-PaperHairCut 


End file.
